Boyfriend Problems
by Kirinenko
Summary: ¡Algo ligero con lo que vengo esta noche! Es bastante random, pero fue divertido escribirlo. Advertencia: hay un lenguaje algo fuerte. Y yaoi... TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Fullmetalgeassvampire

ID: 5641676

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue una de esas noches. Yogi y Gareki habían caído – sin lugar a dudar por algo estúpido – y se habían negado a hablar el uno con el otro durante horas. De hecho, Gareki no salía deliberadamente de su habitación y Yogi revoloteaba entre la cocina y su habitación, solamente dejando su cama cuando necesitaba más comida.

Tsukumo empujó la puerta abierto del dormitorio y asomó la cabeza por el hueco, los ojos buscando en la cama al adolescente pelinegro. Era difícil distinguirle, ya que las luces estaban apagadas, pero finalmente le vio y se aclaró la garganta con fuerza.

"Gareki" dijo con seriedad, mientras este alzaba la vista de su libro "Esto es ridículo, tienes que hablar con Yogi"

"No" dijo Gareki con rotundidad, dirigiendo su atención de vuelta a su lectura.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Tsukumo, impacientándose "Sé que no es raro que las parejas se peleen, ¡pero esto es completamente estúpido! ¿Importa siquiera quién se olvidó de la fecha? Quiero decir, los dos lo olvidasteis, así que perdonaos el uno al otro"

Gareki cerró el libro de un golpe, mirándola de nuevo. Ahora estaba molesto, y estaba a punto de liberar un poco su mente frustrada.

"En primer lugar," empezó, su ira contenida mostrándose ligeramente en su voz "No olvidé la fecha. Tenía razón, Yogi fue el que se olvidó de aparecer. Y en segundo lugar, sí, importa, porque acorté mi día para estar allí y ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de disculparse. Pero tengo una idea, ¡¿por qué no le dices a Yogi que es un idiota de mente pequeña?!"

"¡Ni hablar!" estalló Tsukumo con indignación, extremadamente confundida.

"Solo hazlo, maldición. A menos que quieras que vaya allí y se lo grite. Te lo advierto, no me contendré" dijo Gareki, mirándola por debajo del flequillo.

Tsukumo gruñó y salió de la habitación, yendo hacia la de Yogi. Llamó a la puerta y la abrió, al mismo tiempo que Yogi se levantaba a por algo de comida.

"Gareki quería que te dijese que eres un idiota de mente pequeña" recitó, de pie a un lado para dejarle salir de la habitación, y cogiendo la puerta antes de que pudiese cerrarla de golpe.

En su camino de regreso por el pasillo, Yogi corrió hacia ella de nuevo, esta ve llevando varios paquetes de dulces.

"Ve a decirle a Gareki que es un mocoso insolente" espetó Yogi, pasándola de largo y, esta vez, cerrando con fuerza la puerta con éxito.

Tsukumo había estado considerando el insultar ella al adolescente, y por ello no tuvo objeciones al abrir la puerta de Gareki y pasarle el mensaje. Poco sabía ella que ese pequeño recado autocomplaciente le costaría su libertad esa noche. Durante varias horas, fue enviada de un lado hacia otro entre las habitaciones de los dos chicos, llevando mensajes que se hacían cada vez más groseros y enfadados.

"Jodido payaso olvidadizo"

"Estúpido irrespetuoso"

"Viejo loco y estúpido obsesionado con los gatos"

"Perdedor más grande de los perdedores de la ciudad"

"Pequeño gusano marica"

"Tú también eres marica, ¡o sino no estaríamos juntos!"

"¡Bastardo con mal pelo!"

"¡Idiota poco cooperativo!"

La pelea siguió y siguió durante toda la tarde, y a la caída de la noche, Tsukumo había tenido suficiente. Ante la petición de Gareki de decirle a Yogi que tenía 'el pene más pequeño e inútil del mundo', finamente puso los pies en el suelo.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" gritó, golpeando el suelo con su pie y casi gruñéndole a Gareki, el cual parecía ligeramente desconcertado "¡No voy a formar parte de vuestra estúpida pelea más! ¡Necesitáis que tener una conversación civilizada y disculparos el uno con el otro, por el amor de dios! Quiero decir, sois felices juntos, ¡¿no?! ¿Realmente vais a tirar todo eso porque olvidasteis una fecha? ¡Vamos, Yogi, sal de esa habitación y habla con tu novio como la buena persona que sé que realmente eres!"

Yogi abrió la puerta lentamente y salió de esta, viéndose ligeramente sorprendido, y un poco molesto. Gareki no se había movido de su cama durante el estallido de Tsukumo, debido a su naturaleza horriblemente terco por naturaleza, pero había dejado su libro a un lado. Yogi entró lentamente a la habitación del adolescente y se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando el rostro de Gareki.

"Mira, lo siento por cagarla" empezó, las lágrimas empezando a formarse en los bordes de sus ojos "Nunca quise herirte o…"

"Déjalo" dijo Gareki cortante, devolviéndole la mirada a Yogi.

El mayor se encogió, ahora con una mirada aprensiva en el rostro. Gareki suspiró y se movió hacia adelante por la cama, un sonrojo incómodo extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

"No te preocupes, ¿vale? Fue exactamente lo que dijiste. El perdedor más grande de los perdedores de la ciudad, y lo sé" comenzó, empezando a sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo y justamente dándose cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones "No sé por qué reaccioné tanto, quiero decir, ni siquiera es que lo hicieses mal. Tenías el día correcto, fui yo quien se olvidó y apareció un día antes, pero simplemente por la forma que tengo de ser, nunca habría admitido eso antes"

Yogi sonrió ligeramente, secretamente complacido por ello, por una vez, había sido el único que lo había recordado correctamente. Aunque nunca le habría dicho eso a Gareki, su disculpa significaba demasiado para arruinarla con algo tan pequeño como la suficiencia.

"Está bien" dije, tomando la mano del adolescente con la suya "Te perdono. Ahora, ¿qué tal si olvidamos esta tonta pelea?"

Gareki asintió, inclinándose hacia Yogi con los ojos medio cerrados. Yogi se encontró con él a medio camino y sus labios se unieron en un beso amoroso, mientras que se arreglaban de un modo en el que las palabras no podían ayudar.

Tsukumo miraba desde la puerta, complacida de que la pelea finalmente hubiese llegado a su final, y ligeramente sorprendida de que esta fuese la primera vez que hubiese visto a los dos chicos mostrarse su amor frente a ella.

Se separaron, cada uno con una sonrisa feliz en sus rostros. Sus manos todavía estaban entrelazadas mientras se levantaban y caminaban hacia la puerta.

"Gracias por ser nuestra mensajera, Tsukumo" dijo Yogi, guiñándole el ojo descaradamente a Gareki "Te pagaremos si quieres"

"¡Salid!" exclamó Tsukumo, consciente de que estaba sacando a los chicos de su propia habitación "¡Y no se os ocurra venir a mí con vuestros extraños problemas!"


End file.
